4-Danganronpa: Garden Of Eden (SYOC)
by chenyuzhou
Summary: Awoken on a bed of flowers, I lay in a once prosperous world. Oh, there should have been signs. For I, Zihao Guo, have become the catcher in the apple farm. (SYOC)


**Prologue**

My reflection becomes stigmatic as the last drop of my youthful innocence falls to the floor. This is the real world, and perfection is possible, although subjective. A man of dignity can no longer thrive on the mere world-wide recognition of their existence, it's a matter of whether to have fear or trust in your future. Feeling alone does not matter anymore, as I am not defined by my personality or human values, but only by test scores written on pieces of papers. I am not supposed to care about anyone but myself, and that is why i'd rather love myself instead of you.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** **Prologue I**

 _[Zihao Guo, SHSL Straight A Student]_

I sigh, looking into my bedroom mirror. I begin to pick apart my reflection and it's every flaw, but the situation is far too repetitive for me to give a shit about doing anything to fix my problems. My hair is an ebony black, not too long, but long enough to be spiked up while also looking okay. While my eyes are a light grey, and my skin is pale, creating an interesting contrast. The clothes I wear today are my usual, a grey peacoat, jeans and black dress shoes. I can't forget to mention my glasses, but because they are necessary for my well-being, I shouldn't act as if they top off my outfit. Turning away from my mirror, I pick up my black backpack and swing it around my shoulder. I then walk out into the small expanse of my Tokyo apartment. My mother sent me to live on my own in Japan when I was 13, but despite going to school, I still haven't made any friends, so it's always felt kinda lonely. I shouldn't say that so regretfully though, I mean, if that is what got me a scholarship to Hope's Peak Academy as the SHSL Straight A Student, then I couldn't care less. I speed-walk through my living room and grab my suitcase. To make sure the apartment manager doesn't get pissed at me, I scan the room for anything I had left behind. Once it is confirmed clear, I turn the lights off and walk out the door. I walk down the staircase carefully, trying to successfully carry both my suitcase and backpack from the 7th to the 1st floor. After walking down three flights of stairs, I take a minute to rest on the 4th-floor platform, sitting on the first step from the top. I try to calm my breathing, but I am soon startled by the door behind me creaking open eerily. Chills go down my spine as I feel a cold breath tingle my neck, paralyzing my body. Two hands with black gloves fall over my face, reality crumbling before my eyes. I can still hear, but what I can see is now glitching and fading away, something only possible digitally. Everything seems to be misplaced, and it feels like I'm not even breathing anymore. Although my clothes are on, every inch of my body feels naked, vulnerable. I can't feel things like I used to before, my consciousness is the only thing left. Everything has escalated so quickly, like nothing I have seen before. Reality is just….falling apart. SGFqaW1lIEhpbmF0YS4uLi53aHkgYW0gSSB0aGlua2luZyBvZiB0aGF0IG5hbWU/IG15IGZ1dHVyZSBoZWFkbWFzdGVyPy4uLndoZXJlIGFtIEk/IHdoYXQgaXMgZ29pbmcgb24/IHlvdSBkb24ndCB0aGluayB0aGlzIGNvdWxkIGJlIHRoZW0/IHdobz8gdGhlbT8geW91IGtub3cuLi50aGUgZXhwZXJpbWVudCEgdGhlIG9uZSB0aGF0IHdhcyBnb2luZyB0by4uLi5ob3c/IG5vIHRoZXkgd291bGRuJ3QgZG8gdGhhdC4uLndvdWxkIHRoZXk/IG1hbmlwdWxhdGlvbiBvZiByZWFsaXR5IGlzbid0IHBvc3NpYmxlLCBidXQgaXQgaXMuIGkgYW0gY3J1bWJsaW5nLiBoZWxsbz8gbW90aGVyPyBob3cgd2FzIHlvdXIgZGF5IGF0IHdvcms/IA== 妈妈，我可以去学习吗?

(You know what to do.)

* * *

 **That is the prologue to "Danganronpa: Garden of Eden". A story that I have prepared for lovers of the Danganronpa franchise and also for mystery novel fanatics, because I know a few reside in fanfiction. Do please give constructive criticism as well as things you enjoyed, in the review segment, as I will be responding to all of them in the next update!**

 **Now for the part that a majority have been waiting for; the SYOC! I was quite hesitant on turning this story into a SYOC, but I have ultimately decided that I would do so. Of course, there are rules set in place that will be completely necessary to follow while both creating a character and reading the story as well, so please read those below.**

* * *

 **RULES**

* I will be very picky while picking a cast for this story. Meaning that having a perfect character is not going to give you a free ticket. I want to have a VERY diverse cast, in terms of SHSL, outfit, personality and also backstory, so please do not be offended if your character is not picked from the bunch.

* Only characters with original or V3 SHSLs will be accepted: meaning that you can not use talents from the first or second Danganronpa games.

* I do want more than a couple foreigners, but by that I'd rather have Latin, European or Asian foreigners instead of the standard "American" so please look out for that while creating a character. (I might accept an American if I really love their character) and despite that I do want a majority of the cast to be Japanese.

* Design is also super important! I want characters that will have outfit diversity similar to the character designs in the past games, but I will accept someone with casual clothing if it reflects on personality, backstory or talent.

* All characters must be aged 14-18 unless I make an exception.

* Sending the form in the review section will cause your character to not be optional, as the information is out in the open

* Please be creative! I know the capabilities that this community has and I would really love to fulfill them!

* Have fun with it! I don't want you to feel held back by these rules too much, so please let loose and use the right side of your brain!

 **And with that, I will now make a template for the characters!**

* * *

 **FORM**

Name: (Please make sure the name is correctly matched with the country they come from, and also add a nickname if your character has one)

Age: (14-18 please. If you want them to be older or younger, please give reasoning)

SHSL/Ultimate: (Be creative!)

Birthday: (For profile purposes)

Gender: (Male or Female please. I apologize but I will not be accepting non-binary characters)

Nationality: (What country do they come from?)

Race:

Religion: (Optional)

Sexual Orientation: (Asexul, Bisexual, Straight, Homosexual….anything works, and if I haven't heard of it before, feel free to educate)

Health problems: (Anything from having glasses to terminal illnesses)

Height:

Weight:

Build: (How are their muscles and bust? Do they have a curvy figure? Is their figure visually appealing?)

Complexion:

Eye Colour: (Please stay away from heterochromia)

Hair Colour & Style: (Length as well)

Physical scars: (Optional)

Casual clothing: (The clothing your character will be wearing for a majority of the time)

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Accessories: (Glasses? Necklaces? Hats?)

Brief description of personality: (For profile purposes)

Personality: (Their full personality, be very descriptive please!)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Perception and attitude: (How do they feel about life as a whole, and how do they view society and social interaction?)

Hopes Peak: (How do they feel about Hopes Peak?)

Weaknesses: (Mental & physical)

Strengths: (Mental & physical)

Habits/Quirks:

Backstory/History: (Be creative as can be! Make sure it's what shaped them into who they are today)

Family: (Small descriptions of their family members and their current state)

Speech pattern:

Voice tone:

A few quotes:

(Now please give a few examples of how they would talk during trials and other situations):

Reaction to swimming/pool/water:

Reaction to animals:

Reaction to ice cream:

Reaction to a tropical island:

(all of the above are optional but I may need them in case of reactions)

Reaction to killing game:

Reaction to body discovernment: (Do for both mutual, friendship and hatred of person)

Reaction to being accused: (Both guilty and innocent please)

Reaction to an execution:

Role in investigation: (Both guilty and innocent)

Role in trial: (Both guilty and innocent)

Motives to kill: (Everyone has something that will crack them? What is your characters something?)

Typical first impression of them:

Traits of people they would get along with:

Traits of people they would not get along with:

Interested in a close friendship?:

Interested in romance?:

If so, what kind of person would they fall for?:

Other notes:

* * *

 **Thank you if you are planning on sending a character in! There will be an eventual deadline but I am not completely sure when it will be established. Anyways, thank you for reading through this, and I will now give updated stats on characters submitted and created! I also want to mention that I will be accepting 13 characters, 7 male and 6 female, in addition to the three I have created myself.**

 **Talent:**

1x Straight A Student

1x Scientist

1x Violinist

1x Roboticist

1x Punk Rock Musician

1x Basketball Player

1x Historian

1x Unlucky Student

1x Research Subject

1x Hacker

1x Olympic Athlete

 **Race:**

1x Taiwanese

1x Vietnamese

1x Chinese

8x Japanese

 **Gender:**

7x Male

4x Female


End file.
